


wisdom teeth

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Of course, it was Percy's luck that the one time a hot guy flirts with him just so happens to be the time when his wisdom teeth are killing him the most.





	wisdom teeth

Percy cradled the sides of his face and hissed slowly through his teeth, wishing for once (or thrice) that he had listened to Annabeth and hadn’t gone to Leo’s party. He was ready to break into the kitchen, polish off the last of the beer, and disappear into the upstairs bathroom to rip out his wisdom teeth himself.

He was just beginning to seriously consider leaving, unable to take Katy Perry’s voice and the feeling of stabbing pains running up the sides of his face (which were basically the same) together, when he felt the couch dip. Percy glanced up agitatedly and then blinked. Then blinked again. Because sitting next to him was quite possibly one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen.

Blond hair, blue eyes, and a square jaw more Irish than the whiskey in Percy’s stomach all hit him full force. It took him a minute to realize Potential Porn Star was talking to him.

“What?” Percy asked.

“I said are you okay?” Hot Guy asked. “You looked like you were in pain.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah, my wisdom teeth have been killing me lately.”

Hot Guy visibly relaxed, something Percy noticed with curiosity, only to frown a second later. “Why don’t you make an appointment with your dentist?”

Percy tried not to sigh. “I don’t have one. I haven’t been to the dentist in eight years.”

He waited for the widened eyes but was surprised when Hot Guy didn’t provide them. Instead, he frowned deeper. “Do you have insurance? Now?”

“MVP.”

“You can find a dentist on their website.”

Percy tensed but didn’t say anything, at which point a beer was pushed into his line of sight.

“Alcohol numbs the pain,” Hot Guy said.

“It’s still in the can,” Percy noted, taking it hesitantly.

“You shouldn’t drink open drinks from strangers,” Hot Guy said with a shrug.

Percy hummed, scratching at the aluminum tab until his too-short nail caught the edge and pulled it open. “Thanks,” he said, “um?”

“Jason,” Hot Guy said, leaning over.

Maybe it was because he was already buzzed-borderline-tipsy, but it took several blinks for Percy to realize Jason was giving him his hand to shake. Percy took it, giving a single pump before letting go. “Percy.”

“I know.”

Percy’s eyebrows shot up, beer mid-way to his mouth. “What?”

“You’re friends with my sister, Thalia.”

“Thal… Bullshit.  _Jason Grace_?” His brain tried to align dorky middle school photos to the glorious masterpiece in front of him, short-circuited, and then tried again. His eyes zeroed in on the small scar on Jason’s upper lip. “Oh my god.”

Jason laughed, tucking his head.

“What did you do to yourself and how can I do it?”

“Diet, working out, and football.”

“Never mind.”

Jason laughed again, making Percy’s heart thrum. And then he did something that made Percy question whether his beer was spiked because there was absolutely no way.

Jason checked him out.

Like full on up-down-and-away.

Holy shit.

Holy  _shit_.

“You’re on the swim team, right?” Jason asked, pushing up his glasses with the back of his wrist.

“I'm– yes, swimming is a thing that I do. I swim with people. Together.”

“Thalia said you guys were going to Nationals?”

“We are. Well, the other guys are. I’m suspended.”

Jason actually looked surprised, bless his heart. “What for?”

Percy shrugged, sipping his beer. “Our last swim meet the bus’s tires exploded and Coach figured, with my history, it must have been me.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“I’m used to it.”

They were quiet, Percy focused on soothing his aching jaw with the beer, and Jason…

“Are you okay?” Percy asked, frowning.

Jason licked his lips, staring at the floor. “Are you…? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be asking this when I just gave you beer–”

“My tolerance is legendary. Go for it.”

“You like guys, right?”

“And girls,” Percy agreed.

Jason only seemed to get more awkward. He ran his hands over the thighs of his jeans. Beautiful, beautiful thighs. “And–” Percy snapped his eyes back up to Jason’s face “–you’re single, right?”

“One hundred percent,” Percy agreed again, downing the last of the can.

“When you’re sober, would you, maybe, want to go out sometime? Coffee or something?”

The gods were smiling down on him, that was the only explanation Percy had for what was happening. Either that or karma was coming back into his favor. He opened his mouth to say yes, yes, absolutely, yes, Jesus, Mary, and their second-cousin twice removed named Samuel.

At which point karma remembered that he closed the elevator door on Octavian that past Wednesday while pretending to be pressing the button to keep the doors open and instead of a “yes,” a sharp pain shot up the left side of his face and his vocal chords chose that moment to give their impression of a dying otter.

Jason jumped as Percy clutched at his jaw and bent over, letting out a series of swears through his teeth.

“Do you want me to get you some ice?” Jason asked, his voice soft as if it were Percy’s ears which were in agony.

“I don’t know,” Percy said and shit, was he crying? Oh no. Oh no no no no no. No. Not in front of Jason. Nooo. Fuck  _everything_.

“Hey,” Jason whispered. Suddenly a pair of calloused hands tenderly took his face, thumbs delicately wiping his tears away. Percy shuddered, swallowed. “Let me take you home. We’ll get some ice and then I’ll call my own dentist in the morning, okay? We’ll see if we can get you in.”

“Don’t like dentists,” Percy admitted. He refused to open his eyes, the darkness behind his lids holding onto his last bit of dignity.

“I’ll go with you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Well, no,” Jason said and then Percy felt the pad of his thumb swipe gently again over Percy’s cheek although his tears had stopped. “But I’d like to.”

Percy sniffed, feeling stupid, and opened his eyes slowly. His heart nearly stopped when Jason, his face kind and honest, met his eyes. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Jason smiled and gently teased, “You know, you don’t seem like the big rule-breaker Thalia made you out to be.”

“Shut up,” Percy mumbled, “and take me home, Superman.”


End file.
